


Together

by Queenbemisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean, Baker Castiel, Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, Marriage Proposal, cute boyfriends, don't have any more tags really, i squealed while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbemisha/pseuds/Queenbemisha
Summary: One night will change it all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to that stranger on Omegle I did most of this with. That was an amazing prompt and I finished it for us. It is really fluffy, and I hope it is OK. Sorry for the wait. Here it is. If you guys want an actual marriage or maybe a smut scene(I could try) let me know. Hope you enjoy! (Additional note: Bold is Dean, italics is Cas)

_ I’m just about to finish a batch of donuts, if you want to come and be the first to buy some. CN. _

**Of course, anything to see my favorite model ;) DW.**

_ You flatter me, Dean. CN _

_ Keep it up and you may get a free donut or two. CN _

**Well how could I say no to free food? Oh, and I finished that painting. You know, the one of the Angels? DW**

_ Oh really? I'd love to see it! Maybe next time I come over you can show it to me? CN _

**Of course, Angel! You are, of course, the inspiration. Oh, and Meg called again. Asked if you were, I quote, "still bothering with that boyfriend under your pretense of homosexuality to avoid your true feelings." Told her she could go screw herself, if that is OK. DW**

_ Dean I'm sure she was only kidding around. She knows there's no getting me to give you up. CN _

**Yeah but still. I will text you in about five minutes, no texting and driving, am I right? DW**

_ Yes, you are. I'll see you soon Dean. :) CN _

**Alright Angel I am about a block away, and I have a small surprise:) You better have those donuts you promised. DW**

_ The donuts will be out shortly. What's the surprise? I wanna know now, I don't want to wait tell meeee CN _

**Angel I am literally outside the bakery right now. All that is blocking me is the fact that your cousin Gabriel is giving me the "why are you here you better not take his virginity" quiz again. DW**

_ Oh my god I'm gonna kill him CN _

_ Poor guy doesn't realize he's too late. CN _

_ Just push past him. CN _

 

Dean pushed past Gabriel, who was in the process of asking "If you already took it, is he a needy bottom, or a pushy top?" Dean walked over to the counter, where Castiel was. "Hey, can I take a boyfriend with a side of a kiss?" Dean smiled.

Castiel grinned as he watched his boyfriend walk through the doors, and at the face Gabriel was making through the window. He laughed and leaned across the counter as Dean walked up, rolling his eyes. "You'll get your order after you show me what you brought. Consider it a payment." 

He stuck his tongue out and moved towards the back, to take out the donuts that were finished. Dean rolled his eyes but consented. He pulled out two tickets. "A concert to that group you like. VIP tickets. They were on sale, so I figured I would get them for you. Oh, and, I may or may not have found a couple of bee decorations for your room."

Dean grinned, waiting for Castiel's reaction. Castiel gasped and quickly set the tray of hot donuts down before lunging across the counter to wrap his arms around Dean. "You said "small surprise" you ass! How could I have predicted this?" 

He pressed kisses all over Dean's face, ending with a final one on his lips. "You're so kind, Dean. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing Angel, more like what did I do to deserve you? Besides, one of my paintings sold to a really well known rich collector, so it was no big deal. But I would gladly take those donuts know," Dean grinned after Castiel kissed him. "Dean! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Castiel pulled back, and turned to get the donuts. "Take what you want, it's my treat. Between you and me, I know the owner." 

He laughed softly and set the tray in front of Dean. "What painting sold?"

"You know, the one of a walkway filled with colorful trees. I guess he really likes trees or something. Said it reminded him of what home used to be. You might actually recognize his name. Dick Roman. Who would've thought that a politician was interested in trees? And fortunately, Charlie was there, so I got more money then I was originally going to sell it for," Dean said through a donut.

Castiel laughed and sat on a stool behind the counter, resting his face on his hands and looking at Dean, a starstruck smile on his face. "I'm so proud of you. It is kinda odd how Roman wanted something like that. I always saw him as more of a....well, a dick. Definitely not someone who was connected to home." 

He picked up a donut of his own and nibbled at it. "Thank god for Charlie. She's so good with things like that, squeezing people for money and generally being intimidating."

"Yeah, she truly is a miracle. Also, tonight, you, me, and the Roadhouse? I have to tell you something, but I rather do it there," Dean smiled. 

He stole another donut and a kiss from Castiel. "I already have reservations."

Castiel gladly kissed Dean back, enjoying the sugary sweetness of his lips, and grinned after pulling away. "I really wish you hadn't said that last part, I'm now gonna be dying up until tonight." 

He laughed and smiled again. "But of course I'll be happy to go tonight. I love it there." 

He brushed his fingers through Dean's hair and pulled back, moving towards the kitchen. "How long can you stay right now, darling? How long is your break?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I really have to get back now. But tonight at seven at the Roadhouse?" Dean asked hopefully

Castiel pouted and made a face at Dean, but nodded. "Of course, Dean. Do you want me to come pick you up?" He paused, and chuckled. "I forgot, you're the only one who gets to drive. Do you wanna come pick me up or should I just meet you there?"

"I'll pick you up Ang- Gabriel, for the last time, Cas and I have not done anything!!" Dean shouted as Gabriel pounced on him as soon as he walked towards the door.

Gabriel was once again doing a "Are you planning to take my cousins virgin power away" quiz, and was asking Dean questions that made even him blush. 

"Gabriel leave him be! Our sex life, existent or not, is not of your business."

Castiel crossed his arms and glared at his cousin, but he couldn't help but smile. "If you come over here I'll let you have a donut." 

He laughed as Gabriel immediately left Dean alone, letting the boy leave the bakery. "I'll see you a little before seven Dean. At my place, I have to shower and change and things. Don't pick me up here." 

He grinned and waved as his boyfriend turned to leave. He heard the Impala’s engine starting, and heard the roar as it drove away. Gabriel threw a chocolate chip at Castiel, and he sighed and went back to work.

  
  
  


Dean checked his watch. 6:45. Time to pick Cas up. He checked his pocket. Yup, the ring was there. Oh God, he was going to puke. Nope, he was Dean Fucking Winchester, and he could do this. He got into his baby. He could do this. They had been dating for two years. He could do this. Somehow, he got to Castiel's house without crashing into anything. He got up, and took a couple deep breaths. He went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Castiel had been watching tv while he waited for Dean to arrive. Something about tonight....something felt special. Dean had seemed nervous, and Castiel was wondering why. So when he finally heard the doorbell ring, he jumped up and opened it as fast as he could. Dean looked wonderful, except for one little detail. Castiel reached forward and straightened his tie, then used it to pull Dean into a kiss. "You look very handsome, darling," he murmured against his boyfriend's lips. 

He leaned back and straightened his shirt. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course Angel," Dean led Castiel out of the house and to his baby.

On the way to the roadhouse, they sang along to the Beatles. Dean could not help but stare at his boyfriend. He could not get enough of Castiel's voice. "You know, if you ever decide to quit being a baker, you sure could be a singer," he had once joked. 

_ I really love him _ he thought. They arrived at the Roadhouse, and Dean guided Castiel to the door. "Ladies first," he joked as he walked in first. 

Ellen met them at the front. "Hey Dean, Cas. Ready to go to your seats?" she asked. 

All of the sudden, Dean's mouth felt dry.  _ Oh my god, he was actually going to do this. What if he said no? What if they broke up? What if he never saw him again. _ Dean was frozen in fear.

Castiel took Dean's hand and looked up at the man. "Dean, are you okay?" he asked softly, tugging on his arm a little. "Dean? Honey?" 

He shot a look at Ellen, which she thankfully took as a plead to give them a minute, and he pulled Dean over so they weren't standing in the middle of the entranceway. "Dean, what's going on? Do you need water or something?"

Dean snapped out of it to Castiel yelling his name. "Sorry, lost in thought Angel. I mean, wow. We met here, and have been together two years. This is amazing. I just love you so much," Dean rambled, kissing Cas. 

He looked at Ellen. "I believe we are ready." 

Ellen escorted Dean and Cas to their seats, and gave them their menu's. "Just call Jo when you are ready to order," Ellen smiled, then winked at Dean. "Good luck,"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows after they sat, glancing in between Dean and Ellen. "What do you mean 'good luck'?" he directed at Ellen, but she just walked away, so he turned to Dean. 

"What does she mean 'good luck'? What do you need luck for?" He picked up the menu, but couldn't really focus on it.

Dean smiled nervously. "You always need good luck. It is kind of an inside joke, a little bit. We always tell each other good luck on each others dates. It is just a habit," Dean rambled a little bit. 

Hopefully, Cas would not see through the fib. He fingered the box in his pocket again.  _ Ten more minutes. Just wait till they play our song.  _

Castiel sighed, not really believing Dean. He hadn't heard Ellen wish him luck before, so it couldn't be the truth. He didn't push it though, figuring he could find out later. "Alright, that's nice." 

He glanced back down at the menu. "I think I want a burger. You got me massively hooked on them."

Dean smiled. "I would hope so. I think I will get the same thing." 

He looked up from his menu. "Hey Jo!" He called out. 

Jo came walking over. "Hey, look who it is, Cas and Dean. What can I get for ya?" She asked. "Two burgers, a slice of Pie, Tea with honey, and a beer for me," Dean smiled at Castiel, already knowing his order. Could he be even more in love?

Castiel smiled at his boyfriend. He noticed how nervous he was.  _ Oh god is he breaking up with me? _ He wondered.  _ It is our two year anniversary, no one could be that cruel. Especially not Dean. _ “It is our two year anniversary,” Dean smiled, mirroring Castiel’s thoughts. “Can you believe that? Two years ago, we met here, and look where we are now! So, I have been thinking…”

Castiel swallowed hard. Oh god, he was going to break up. Dean, however, was interrupted by Jo coming with their food. “Here you go, two burgers, tea, beer, and our county-favorite apple pie! Oh, and Dean, hurry up, I got twenty dollars on the line!” Jo said.

Dean glared at Jo. Castiel was looking at him with his  _ Dean-what-is-going-on-tell-me-or-I-will-break-your-balls _ face. “Alright, little miss sunshine. I think your mother is calling, go see what she wants,” he finally got out.

Jo stuck her tongue out at Dean, and walked away. Castiel looked at Dean. “Seriously, what is going on?” He asked.

Dean just gestured at their food. “Let's eat first. Please, and then I will explain,” Dean promised.

Castiel sighed but did as his boyfriend asked. They ate in silence.  _ Have I done something wrong? I know I didn’t. What did I do? _

Dean was breathing hard, but quickly finished his food. He took a swig of beer, and was grateful for the alcohol gave him a little jolt of energy. “So, Cas,” he began.

Cas looked at Dean.  _ Here it comes. Just accept it, go home, call Gabriel, eat Ice Cream and watch a bee documentary. Then have Luci break his balls. _

“I have known you for two years, can you believe that? We have been dating for  _ two years _ . There have been many ups and downs, but we got through them together. But after thinking for awhile, I finally came to a conclusion.” Dean said.

Castiel was close to tears.  _ Just get it over with. Seriously. Stop breaking my goddamn heart you assbutt. _

“So, Castiel Michael Novak, the most wonderful caring person I have ever known, an Angel always willing to pull me out of hell when I am stuck, with those beautiful blue eyes, and- fuck I have never been a man good with words, so I might as well get the hell on with it,” Dean got down on one knee, and pulled out the box, and opened it to show a ring. “Cas, Angel, darling, will you marry me?”

Castiel stood in shock. He couldn’t even remember getting up.  _ He doesn’t want to break up with me,  _ he thought in relief.  _ He wants to marry- _ **_He wants to marry me._ ** Castiel opened his mouth. He took a couple of breaths. “Yes,” he squeaked out. “Yes, oh my god yes, I fucking love you, you assbutt, of course I will marry you,” he cried.

Dean got up and kissed his boyf- _ fiance. _ Yes, fiance was a better word then boyfriend. He broke apart and put the golden ring on his ring finger, and kissed him again. Everyone was cheering, but he couldn’t hear it over the sound of his own mind screaming  _ He said yes he said yes he said yes. _

They broke apart, and Castiel gave a watery smile to Dean. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Dean said.

They went in for another kiss. In the background, they could here Jo grumble as she gave up 20 dollars to Ash, and Ellen crying out how proud she was. But all that mattered was each other. 

 


End file.
